Your Always There To Save Me
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: A nate and jenny fic,cute but lots of drama,warning:rated M for smut and language. Hope you like it, please R&R and favourite!
1. A Fariytale? Is It?

Nate was at Aaron Roses art show. He walked up to Aaron and said, "Do you know that guy Max?"

"Ya he is a friend from school." Aaron stated.

"What's his deal?" Nate asked.

"He's a great guy, as long as he isn't dating your little sister." Aaron said.

Nate suddenly got very worried about Jenny Humphrey who had left moments before with Max and her friend Agnes.

Jenny was at Maxes apartment dancing around the room with Agnes, while Max was taking thousands of pictures. Then Agnes quickly took Jenny's scarf, wrapped it around her own neck then quickly grabbed the ends of the scarf and pulled the scarf and her shirt over her head. Jenny and Agnes giggled up a storm, while Max took even more pictures.

"Now it's your turn." Agnes said to Jenny.

"No," Jenny said while getting embarrassed.

"Why because of Max, he doesn't care. He is a photographer." Agnes stated.

"No… it's just weird." Jenny mumbled.

"Why, you worried Eleanor is going to find out, and get you in trouble?" Agnes challenged.

Jenny thought about it for a moment then decided and said, "Fine." While taking off her hat and starting to unbutton her shirt.

"Yeah, do it for Eleanor!" Agnes exclaimed.

Now Jenny's shirt was completely off, while her and Agnes were dancing around, when they heard a bang on the door.

"Who's that?" Jenny asked.

Agnes shrugs her shoulders and goes to answer it. That's when Jenny see's the last person she expected to be there. Nate Archibald…

Jenny says, "Nate what are you doing here?"

"Come on, get your stuff we are leaving." Nate told Jenny.

Then Agnes says, "Awe sweetie I told you he liked you!"

Then Max says, "Dude, chill take a picture."

"Yeah, I am not leaving with you." Jenny told Nate sternly.

"Fine, I can wait." Nate said sitting on the couch.

Jenny looked at Nate, annoyed then grabbed her shirt and said, "Fine, lets go."

Now Nate and Jenny were on the sidewalk outside the apartment building. Jenny now fully clothed. Then Jenny said angrily to Nate, "Why would you do that to me?"

"Your lucky I came when I did. That was a bad scene, Jenny." Nate said frustrated.

"We were dancing around in our underwear, not making a porno!" Jenny exclaimed now on her tippy toes so she was now as tall as Nate, "I know what I am doing, Nate!"

"I know you think you do, but that guy was taking advantage of you!" Nate told her.

"Ok, you are not my father, and your not my brother. So why do you care so much?" Jenny asked angrily.

"Because," Nate said.

Then Jenny leaned in, and kissed Nate quickly then backed away feeling vulnerable. Nate looked at her and sighed, but he couldn't deny that he was feeling what she was feeling right now. Jenny turned to walk away, but Nate pulled her close to him. Then kissed her passionately on the dirty sidewalk. Jenny quickly responded to the kiss. Then after several passionate, lust filled minutes Nate broke apart from Jenny and said, "We should probably get back to the loft."

Jenny took out her phone then looked at it realising the time. "Ya we probably should."

Nate took out his phone and called a taxi company, and ordered a taxi. Him and Jenny got in, and they went back to the loft. Once him and Jenny were inside there was an awkward pause. Then she said, "Um- I- Uh, guess I will go to my room. Night Nate." Jenny said awkwardly.

"Night Jenny." Nate said.

Then Nate laid on the couch, still thinking of Jenny.

Jenny was getting on her pyjama's on. Then laid on her bed thinking of Nate and how wonderful their kiss was.

Nate couldn't stand it anymore so he walked over to Jenny's room. He noticed she was still awake, she was sitting on her bed with her lamp on. Then he remembered, Rufus was at Lilly's house and Dan was at Vanessa's house. Then Jenny saw Nate was in her room.

"Nate what are you doing here?" Jenny asked. Secretly very happy to see him.

"Jenny I couldn't stop thinking about you. That kiss was amazing. Your amazing." Nate stated.

Jenny blushed then looked at Nate, "No one has ever said that to me before."

"Jenny I really, really like you. Matter of fact I think I have been in love with you ever since that masked ball last year." Nate explained.

Jenny could feel tears welling in her eyes. "Do you know how long I have waited for you to say those words?"

Then Nate got onto Jenny's bed and kissed her passionately. Then Jenny laid down, and Nate was on top of her, kissing her. As they continued to kiss passionately, Nate started kiss a trail down her neck all the way from her jaw to her collarbone. Jenny's mind wandered. She knew where this was going, but she didn't know if she was ready for it yet. As Nate undid one of the buttons on her shirt she looked at him and said, "Nate, I am a virgin." She said frightened.

Nate looked at her, it should've dawned on him sooner that she was a virgin. Then he said, "We can stop if you don't want to continue."

Jenny thought about it very hard. She did love him, and she always thought she would have sex when she was in love. Then she answered Nate by kissing him. Then Nate continued to unbutton all the buttons on her froggy flannel PJ shirt. She helped him by pushing it off her shoulders. And then he brought his head back up to kiss her. While he was kissing her, she started to run her fingers over the hem line of his shirt then pulled it over his head. She stared at his muscular chest. As she was staring at him, he was staring at her perky boobs, through her purple lacy bra. Then he laid her back down and as he kissed her neck he put his arm underneath her back as she arched it, he wandered around her back until he found the buckle of her bra then unclasped it. Then he thought to himself, God, she's hot! Jenny was still nervous, as she ran her hands down his chest and reached for his belt buckle, and undid it. As she continued to undo the rest of his pants, she started to push them down his legs. He helped her by kicking them off his ankles. Nate put his hands on the elastic waist of her PJ pants and started to push them down. Once her pants were all the way off, her purple lacy thong was now showing. He was amused that it matched her bra. But Jenny didn't waist any time, because as he started to kiss her she grabbed the elastic waist band of his boxers and pulled them off. Jenny could feel his erection jabbing into her thigh. Then she moaned, it was probably a mixture of the way he sucked at her neck and the feel of his body against her's. Then she ran her nails across his back causing him to groan. Then Nate slide off the thong she was wearing. Then she spread her legs and then he put his cock at her entrance and asked, "You ready?"

She said "Yes," Then he entered her, and she felt a mixture of pain and pleasure, but after he thrusted in and out of her a couple times pleasure overruled. After many more thrusts they both reached their climax.

Once it was over and Nate and Jenny were spooning in her bed. Nate looked over at her, and kissed her softly on the lips then said, "I love you."

Jenny responded by saying, "I love you too."


	2. A Princess with a the wrong Prince?

The next morning Jenny woke up to see Nate sleeping beside her, with his arm around her tightly. As if he was hanging on for dear life. Jenny was so in love with him in this moment, she knew he loved her too. She never wanted this moment to end. She didn't want to face reality, other people. She just wanted to lay here with Nate forever.

Nate opened his eyes to see Jenny was starring at him with her beautiful bright blue eyes. He smiled and pulled her face closer to his and kissed her softly. Once the kiss broke he looked at her and said, "Last night was amazing." As Jenny blushed, she smiled and nodded not wanting words to ruin this perfect moment. Then they heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. Once they turn their heads they saw Dan standing there.

"Umm, what about last night was amazing, Nate?" Dan asked angrily. They both blushed insanely. Then Jenny suddenly wrapped the blanket around her tighter and sat up, and said nervously, "Dan w-what are you doing h-home, I-I thought you were um, um, staying a-at Vanessa's l-last night. I thought y-you weren't going to be home t-till n-noon."

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon," Dan said getting angrier and angrier, "Jenny what the hell. Are you really that much of a slut that you had sex at 15!"

Nate sat up quickly and said, "Hey don't say that about her! She's in love and if she's in love then she has nothing to be ashamed of! So back the hell off!"

Dan looks at Jenny and says, "Jenny is this true, are you in love? Are you not ashamed?"

Jenny smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm in love and I'm not ashamed."

Dan looked at them both and said, "Fine, if your both in love and not ashamed then you wont mind if I do this…" Then he pulled out his phone and instantly they both knew what he was doing. After a moment of typing he sent a message, they both knew exactly what he had done, and they got butterfly's in their stomach. Then they reached out on the nightstand tables as both of their phones buzzed. They grabbed their phones and saw that there was a message from .

(GOSSIP GIRL! Hey upper east siders, ready for today's biggest scandal? Well here it is, Lonely boy walked in on N and Little J in bed together. Now considering they were both naked and under covers and extremely red from blushing we can all guess what they did last night. Well, well, well, I never expected Jenny Humphrey to be that much of a slut to lose it at 15!

XOXO, Gossip Girl!)

As Blair and Chuck were making out on the couch of Chuck's penthouse, Serena suddenly barged in and yelled, "You will never believe what I just read on Gossip Girl!"

Blair and Chuck broke apart and Blair said, "What did you read?"

Serena handed her phone, and Blair started to read the Gossip Girl blast. Blair got a shocked look on her face and said, "Oh my gosh! Jenny and Nate had sex!"

Chuck looked surprised turned his head towards Serena and said, "What? You and Nate just broke up."

Serena said, "I know." As she chocked down a sob.

Blair got up and hugged her and said, "Oh it's ok honey, Nate and Little J will pay for this."

Jenny and Nate were dressed and sitting on the couch in the living room of the loft, after being lectured by Jenny's older brother Dan. Then Nate looked at Jenny and said, "Are you ok?" Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she wasn't crying because she had sex with Nate she was crying because Dan had just yelled at her- she hated it when someone yelled at her. And she knew that Dan was going to tell her dad, and Lilly, and Serena, Chuck an Blair probably already knew and where probably already coming up with some sort of scheme.

Jenny couldn't hold it back any longer, she leaned her head on Nate's shoulder, and sobbed. She let it all out.

"Ohh it's okay baby." Nate said trying to comfort her.

Dan walked into Vanessa's apartment, knowing fully well that she knew about Nate and Jenny. Vanessa looked at Dan and said, "Hey I'm sorry about Nate and Jenny,"

"Why, why are you sorry?" Dan asked angrily.

"Ok, fine, I'm not sorry. He's in love and She's in love, what's the matter with that?" Vanessa asked wondering why he was angry at her.

"You would feel that way wouldn't you?" Dan said. Vanessa stepped closer to Dan, bringing their faces closer to his.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dan looked at her in the eye not afraid and said.

"Well it's not like you're the most innocent or pure girl in the world."

Vanessa was shocked that he would say something like that to her, so she brought her hand up and slapped him hard across the face. Dan should've been angry, he should've felt pain but in fact he felt none of those emotions, it kinda turned him on that Vanessa stood up to him. Vanessa felt equally turned on, that she stood up to Dan for the first time in her life. Knowing that they were both filled with lust at this moment, they brought their faces together still angry and roughly pressed their lips together and shoved their tongues down each other throats. They continued to roughly make out and rip each others clothes off to the point they couldn't stand it anymore and then they made angry love.

The next day at school: as Jenny walked down the halls, all the girls started starring at her, and whispering about her, she knew it was about the gossip girl blast, telling everyone she slept with Nate. Jenny saw Penelope and all the other mean girls walk up to her. She couldn't even look them in the eye, because she knew they were going to question her about what had happened, so she starred at their BW monogrammed headbands. Then Penelope said, "you little whore! Losing your virginity at fifteen, your like the new Serena Van Der Woodsen."

Jenny says, "Your just jealous, Penelope. Everyone here knows you have been in love with Nate since kindergarten."

Penelope says, "Jenny that is still no excuse for you acting like a total slut." Then they all walked away.

Nate's walking through the girls wing, when he sees Jenny crying. He walks over to her and says, "Hey what's wrong?"

"I have like eighty people this hour call me a slut." Jenny sobbed.

"Don't listen to them… your not a slut." He said rubbing her back.

"You know, their right! I lost my virginity, and I'm fifteen!" Jenny said angrily.

"Why are you getting mad at me? It's not like it's my fault." Nate asked.

"How is it not your fault? You could've walked away!" Jenny said almost in a yell.

"Well its not like you said no." Nate retaliated yelling.

Jenny slapped him hard across the face. "Are you calling me a slut?" She asked coldly.

"It's not like I'm calling you the most pure girl in the world!" Nate yelled.

Jenny had a shocked look on her face. She was hurt that Nate would say something so rude to her, she thought he loved her obviously he didn't.

Jenny started to cry all over again.

She walked away hastily.

Jenny walked home after school that day. And ran into her bedroom, laid down on her bed and sobbed. She couldn't believe Nate would say something like that to her. But yet, she still loved him with all her heart. Even though she loved him, she hated him at the same time. So she decided she was going to numb the pain. Something Nate had done, Chuck had done, and even her dad had done. She decided to go to the bar and get hammered.

Dan stops her on her way out, and said. "Hey where are you going?"

"Uh, Serena's. She is helping me with some homework." Jenny lied.

"Okay. See you later." Dan replied.

Nate walked into Chucks penthouse suite and noticed he was not there. But Nate felt so heartbroken, and ashamed of what he said to Jenny that he walked over to Chucks bar and started drinking. About an hour and a half later Nate was fairly drunk. When he decided he was going to go over and talk to Jenny. That's when Chuck walked in. Nate saw he looked depressed so he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I did the most romantic thing for Blair, and it didn't work. She doesn't love me anymore, man." Chuck said.

Nate said, "I'm sorry man. But I have to go. I have to go tell off the love of my life."

"Okay man." Said Chuck as Nate left.

Jenny was wasted at the bar when she decided she was going to go give Nate a piece of her mind. And since 99 percent of the time he was at Chucks, so she decided to start there. Once she was at Chucks, she took the elevator up to his pent house suite. She walked in, and didn't see Nate. But saw Chuck sitting there on the couch. "Where's Nate?" she asked.

Chuck replied, "Out looking for you. But then he texted me saying he was at Serena's."

"Unbelievable. One little fight and he goes running to Serena." Jenny exclaimed.

"Yep, Nate's a coward like that." Chuck said. "But you can stay here if you want. Not like you have anywhere to go."

Jenny sat down on the couch, and took his scotch glass and downed it. "Thanks." Chuck reached his hand to grab the scotch glass, but instead grabbed her fingers. They both looked at each other for a moment when Jenny kissed him. Chuck looked at her and said, "What are you doing? Your dating my best friend."

"You mean the best friend that is probably hooking up with Serena right now?" Jenny asked.

Chuck looked at her for another moment then kissed her. She kissed him back quickly, and roughly.

He laid down on top of her on the couch. And kissed her roughly all over. Jenny moaned as he sucked on her neck. As they continued to make out furiously Chuck put his hands on the hem of Jenny's shirt and slipped it off. He starred at her to chest with awe. Jenny started kissing Chucks neck, as she too pulled his shirt off. The heat between them was speeding up as the continued to take each other's clothes off.

Nate felt good. Right now he was having sex with Serena Van Der Woodsen. He had to admit it, it wasn't nearly as good as when he had sex with Jenny, but it was close. Serena always made you feel good. That's why, when he couldn't find Jenny, he came here. 'Cause when your feeling crappy you may as well feel crappy while your banging Serena. Once it was over Nate got up, got dressed. Serena looked at him and said, "Where are you going?"

"Home." Nate said.

"Why? I thought you were going to stay the night." Serena asked.

"Why would I stay the night. It's not like we're dating." Nate said.

"So this is just like what? A one night stand?" Serena asked hurt.

"Serena I needed a pick me up. I was feeling crappy, and you are always open for business." Nate said harshly. Nate just walked out without turning back. He knew what he did was wrong, and it wasn't helping that he could hear the little sobs down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, and that it is all over the place. And we promise that next chapter there will be some more nate and Jenny. Tell us what you think. Peace out! <strong>


End file.
